


Hopeful Inclination

by Miscellaneous_M05



Series: NCT’s University AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom! Johnny, Cheating, Confidence, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Feminization, First Time Bottoming, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nipple Licking, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Top! Doyoung, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_M05/pseuds/Miscellaneous_M05
Summary: Johnny’s life was normal as always. He had his boyfriend: Jaehyun, his friends that hooked up with each other: Ten and Taeyong, and his best friend: Doyoung.Then he walked in on Doyoung masterbating. Johnny couldn’t think the same way about his best friend. In fact, he was so turned on by it, his own yearnings showed. He just wanted to be fucked and filled.





	Hopeful Inclination

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I made that’s part of the whole NCT university setting that revolves around smut. The ending is open only because it’s not a chaptered story, but there will DEFINITELY be a next part in the series as a whole. I took a risk by making Johnny a bottom because I NEVER wrote him as a bottom before.

Jaehyun’s head was resting against Johnny’s chest as they laid in bed together. They looked up and gave each other genuinely loving smiles.

“I’m so glad Taeyong and Ten are FINALLY together,” Jaehyun sighed.

“Yeah it’s about time! Ten finally had the balls to make a move because there was no way shy ass Taeyong was going to do anything on his own,” Johnny snickered.

“It reminds me of when we first met...I was eccentric and you were so shy,” Jaehyun teased.

Johnny stood up abruptly. “Hey! That’s not true! I just happened to take my time to approach you...” he defended himself.

Jaehyun smirked and pulled Johnny by the back of his head closer to himself. Their noses brushed against each other and they finally leaned in to kiss softly.

“I’m glad you’re my boyfriend,” Johnny said appreciatively.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes,”We’ve been together for more than a year, can you please stop being so cheesy?”

“Towards you? Not a chance,” Johnny replied cutely as he played with one of Jaehyun’s bangs.

“Anyways, tomorrow is Saturday, I have work in the morning, but after that, are you busy?” Jaehyun inquired.

“I am, I promised Doyoung that we would hang out tomorrow. I’m really sorry,” Johnny apologized.

“Oh no! Don’t worry, I just wanted to know. Doyoung is one of your best friends, it’s good to spend time with him and not just devote your time to me,” Jaehyun answered politely.

Johnny’s smile beamed once more as he pulled Jaehyun onto the bed with him again. He kissed his boyfriend’s forehead and they soon drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Johnny woke up to an empty bed. At that point, Jaehyun most likely went to work his morning shift at the coffee shop that was near campus. He felt butterflies just thinking about how much he loved Jaehyun.

Johnny stood from the bed and combed his hand through his dark locks. He looked in the mirror and saw how groggy and disheveled he was. He ran to the bathroom and immediately stepped into the tub to take a shower.

   After brushing his teeth and cleaning up his appearance a bit more, he slipped on some casual jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie over it. He put on his sneakers and sent Doyoung a quick text that he would be arriving at his dorm room soon.

Once Johnny approached the other male’s dorm, he knocked lightly on the door. There was no quick response. He noticed that the door was open so he took the liberty of entering the room only to be thrown off by the sight in front of him.

Doyoung’s hand was down his pants as he was slowly rubbing his own erected cock. The sweat dripped off his brow as he was intently jerking off, the heat in the room radiating all over. He was so focused that he didn’t even notice that Johnny entered the room at all.

Johnny took in all of Doyoung at once, his body was so sexy, his toned muscles straining as he pulled his cock in his hand. Then, Johnny was completely shocked when he heard,”Youngho~” leave from Doyoung’s beautiful lips.

With that, he cummed all over his hand and stood up. That’s when his eyes met Johnny’s and the embarrassment hit. Doyoung’s eyes widened as he started to apologize profusely, hoping Johnny didn’t witness or hear everything.

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve waited for you to open the door. I didn’t see the whole thing I-I just...I have to go,” Johnny stuttered.

He could hear Doyoung shouting his name but he didn’t care at that moment. He ignored everything, running all the way back to the apartment he shared with Jaehyun.

Mental images flashed of everything he witnessed. How did he not notice it before? Doyoung was such a handsome guy, innocent eyes, perfect pout, and even his bunny-like features stood out. Everything about Doyoung screamed perfection. His way of speaking, his intelligence, the way he smiles, and even the way he always helped Johnny out as needed.

Johnny shook those types of thoughts out of his mind. He was with Jaehyun! Athletic, smart, kind, and amazing Jaehyun. Then again, it was DOYOUNG that introduced the two of them. Yet why did Doyoung moan his name? Johnny’s cheeks turned bright red. He looked down at his phone that started vibrating. Doyoung was calling him. He was even texting him, still apologizing for being so careless.

Johnny ignored the messages and calls, shaking his head. He put his phone on the nightstand and decided to take a quick nap. In his dream, there was him being pushed down by someone whose face wasn’t shown. Johnny was then straddles in place on the bed and the person took his clothes off. They were...prepping him and he was repeatedly fucked into.

While he was having his dream, there was only one name that kept leaving his mouth: Doyoung. That’s when the other person’s face was shown and it was, in fact, his best friend.

Johnny shot up from the bed almost instantly. He was breathing heavily and even looked down to see his slight boner. He facepalmed...how could he be so shameless? Worst of all, he was a bottom in his dream?! Johnny was NEVER a bottom in his whole sexually active life. Even when he met Jaehyun, who was pretty much also used to being a dom, they agreed that he would top Jaehyun.

Yet in his wet dream, it felt euphoric. Johnny was always slightly curious how it felt to have someone fill him up and make him feel like he was receiving something. But no...it was Doyoung and there was NO WAY he would ever break Jaehyun’s trust like that.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He abruptly stood up, his boner slowly tranquil at that point. It was enough to not be completely noticeable. He answered the door to see the newly made couple, Ten and Taeyong. He rolled his eyes and let him inside.

“Geez, that’s not the way you greet your friends,” Ten exasperatingly stated.

“Ten, I’m really not in the mood,” Johnny grunted. 

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong asked, his voice laced with concern.

“Aww that’s my baby, always worrying about others,” Ten teased. Before even Taeyong or Johnny could react, Ten pulled Taeyong into a deep kiss which was reciprocated. They made out in front of Johnny who was just gagging the whole time.

By the time Ten’s tongue entered Taeyong’s mouth, Johnny shouted,”THAT IS ENOUGH!! Stop it! You have your own dorm, USE IT!”

Ten released Taeyong from his grip and smirked. “Why are your panties in such a twist?” he inquired.

“I-I don’t want to talk about...” Johnny trailed off.

“Come on, you need to talk to us. You’re never like this, Johnny,” Taeyong stated. 

Johnny sighed and then explained everything that happened during the morning. He felt so ashamed and disgusted with himself.

“Meh, I saw it coming. You guys have the MOST sexual tension. Personally, I think you should let your fantasies come true. Doyoung’s always been attracted to you,” Ten nonchalantly explained.

“How do you know?” Johnny questioned, perplexed.

“It’s pretty obvious. Just saying, the only reason he introduced you to Jaehyun a while back is because he thought you needed someone else around. He didn’t completely suspect that you’d hook up with Jae, but...here we are now. It’s pretty clear you’re attracted to him too. Personally, I’d go the polyamory route,” Ten answered.

“It’s not that easy to accept it! I’m probably just a little horny so I mean my mind went slightly wild,” Johnny stated with certainty, ignoring Ten’s last comment. 

“I still think you should be honest with Jaehyun, though. Don’t hurt him in the process. At least if Jaehyun knows, you both can figure something out. Ten’s right though, you do need to talk to Doyoung,” Taeyong added.

After thanking his friends, he sat in his own silence and called Doyoung. They decided to meet in Doyoung’s dorm since his roommate, Yuta, was out for the day. Johnny’s heart rate sped up, this wasn’t like him. He didn’t want to rush or assume anything either. The nervousness dawned on him. He finally approached the dorm and the door was once again left open.

Doyoung looked up at him and sheepishly smiled. He patted the spot on the bed for Johnny to sit next to him. Johnny closed the door and sat down. The air was awkward and tense, neither of them could really say anything.

“Doyoung, I’m just going to come right out and say it, I heard you moan my name.I have to be honest, after I saw all that, I couldn’t stop thinking about how perfect you were. I felt so stupid, I just couldn’t notice anything about you before. Then I...I had a wet dream about you,” Johnny bit his bottom lip and looked away.

“Oh? So what happened in your dream?” Doyoung held back a smirk, this was intriguing. At that point, he didn’t even give a fuck about Jaehyun and how he would react if he found out.

“Y-You fucked me,” Johnny replied with a quiet tone.

Now this was interesting. “So you’re telling me, you bottomed? Did you like it?” Doyoung inquired with a sly tone.

Johnny nodded his head. “I want to try it out, I guess I’ll ask Jaehyun, right? I mean, that’s the only plausible way to play out my fantasies,” Johnny started to ramble on.

“Not quite. Fantasies should be fulfilled down to even the smallest details...” Doyoung’s voice became dangerously low.

As Johnny was about to stand up, Doyoung pulled him by the arm and pushed him down onto the bed. He quickly ran to the door and locked it, then taking his position over Johnny.

“Doyoung what are you-“ he couldn’t finish his sentence because Doyoung’slips were against his in seconds. He eased into the kiss, their lips in sync with one another. Doyoung’s hand trailed his long neck and cupped his cheek, holding his face gently as he tilted his head. Then he bit down on Johnny’s bottom lip and let some blood seep down. He licked it off his lip and chin.

Johnny’s mouth was open and completely accessible as Doyoung shoved his tongue inside, taking in Johnny’s taste. Their tongues fought for dominance but Johnny was quickly taken down by Doyoung’s persistence. He melted into the kiss.

They kissed for a couple more minutes before Doyoung released him and let the saliva drip down his lip. Johnny’s face looked completely fazed out, his vision slightly blurry from the intensity of the situation.

Yet he also kind of liked it. He was sitting back on the receiving end. It was secretive, dangerous, and forbidden. Doyoung pulled off Johnny’s hoodie and t-shirt, revealing his own toned body. Doyoung scanned him for a few seconds as if he was a cheap piece of meat almost to be readily devoured by the lion.

Doyoung licked his lips as he nipped Johnny’s earlobe. He moved down and started biting down on his jawline and neck. He left visible marks on his collarbones and down his chest. Doyoung then continuously licked Johnny’s sensitive nipples as Johnny held back any sound of pleasure. Then, Doyoung bit down on one of his nipples and Johnny yelped.

“Ooo is princess not as tough as she thought she was? Of course! She loves being a perfect little whore for her king, isn’t that right? Is her worthless prince not giving her enough? Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you and your pathetic dick,” Doyoung beamed.

Johnny could only nod his head. Doyoung moved down and kissed around his naval, which Johnny pushed his head back, shutting his eyes.

Doyoung removed his own clothing and Johnny could only marvel at how handsome his best friend really was. He admired so many things about Doyoung and to have him while they were intimate meant the world to him.

Doyoung pulled off Johnny’s pants and boxers, springing his erected dick to life. Doyoung could only chuckle. “This stupid slut is already begging for it. She wants it so badly, doesn’t she?”

“Y-Yes,” Johnny responded with a hoarse tone.

Doyoung reached over into his nightstand. He rummaged through and found some lube.

“I don’t have any condoms,” Doyoung warned.

“I-It’s okay, just fuck me raw, I need you inside of me,” Johnny impatiently stated.

Doyoung covered his fingers with a thick coat of lube and without any hesitation, already had two inside of Johnny. He fingered him slowly, scissoring him to feel more around. Johnny couldn’t help but moan Doyoung’s name as Doyoung thrusted a third finger in and hit Doyoung’s prostate.

“I didn’t even have to open you up that much, do you try things with yourself?” Doyoung asked.

“I-I do and I even had Jaehyun and I experiment some things, I just never had the real deal inside,” Johnny explained.

Doyoung’s confidence and haughty aura grew, knowing that Jaehyun didn’t even truly feel Johnny. Instantly, Doyoung’s erected dick met with Johnny’s entrance and rammed it inside. He didn’t even try to be gentle as he thrusted through. Johnny could only scream and cry, tears already trailing down his cheeks by the newfound pain and pleasure he felt.

It only took Doyoung a few more thrusts for Johnny to cum all over his own stomach. Doyoung kept pushing through, coming inside of Johnny. There was a sticky, wet mess but Johnny nor Doyoung cared.

“We’re not done yet,” Doyoung stated. He flipped their positions and then pushed Johnny near his cock. Johnny immediately obliged, taking Doyoung’s length into his mouth. He licked up his shaft and even tasted his salty layer of pre-cum. He kissed Doyoung’s tip slowly and rugged at his cock for a couple more seconds until Doyoung cummed once again, moaning Johnny’s name.

They laid next to one another on the bed, both sweaty, tired, and breathless. Realizing what he did, Johnny panicked, putting his clothing back on.

“T-That was a mistake, Doyoung we can’t do that again, we can’t,” Johnny stuttered. Now he really was disgusted with himself.

Doyoung’s expression was stoic and unreadable. “You know you want me. He’s not worth your time and he’ll never be worth your time, only I can take care of you,” Doyoung sweetly remarked. “I’ve always loved you, I know you’ll be back, asking for more.”

Johnny didn’t respond and left. For at least a week he had no contact with Doyoung whatsoever. He avoided him in every way he could, even though all he could do was think about him. Jaehyun was amazing as always, that never changed even for a second. Jaehyun was always enough...but he also needed Doyoung.

That’s when it started. Every opportunity they would receive, in confidentiality, Doyoung would pleasure him. Whenever Jaehyun was at work, he would call Doyoung over. What were they? Friends with benefits? Secret lovers?

Johnny couldn’t comprehend why he was acting in such a way, but Doyoung was addictive, like a drug. Yet he was a coward, he couldn’t tell Jaehyun anything, not even a word. Hell, he couldn’t even admit it to Ten and Taeyong what he was doing.

It was only going to end up being a disaster, yet Johnny couldn’t help himself.

Eventually, he’d tell Jaehyun...eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and trust me, this whole issue isn’t even close to over yet, it’ll just appear as its own one-shot in the near future!


End file.
